


раз-два

by shushusbaobei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicide, about death obviously
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: умерла, дура.
Kudos: 1





	раз-два

...Умерла, _дура_. С моста скинулась, _дура_. Жизнь кровью на чужих руках разметалась _её_ , это ведь они довели – написала. Это они виноваты – написала и вниз, в лучший мир, _как же_...

...Как ушла, зонтика не взяла с собой под дождём идти, ничего не взяла. Даже носки на берегу оставила. Сиганула прям в речку да с высоты – разбилась, небось, плавать-то умела...

  
  


Она пинала попавшийся под ноги по случаю камушек.  
Туда – с одной кроссовки, подскочил, полетел по обочине, поднимая пыль.  
Обратно – носком прорезиненным, легонько, еле слышно постукивая, позвякивая. Серенький, маленький, будто осколок чего. Пригляделась – и правда, как звено от ремешка наручных часов – гладкий прямоугольник, только грязный, а вообще-то наверняка серебряный. Присела поднять, юбка свесилась полой до асфальта.

Мимо машина пронеслась, волосы растрепались с вихрем и закружились вперемешку с дорожным мусором. Закашлялась. Поднялась с корточек, отряхнула сумку, набросив на плечо. Жизнь-то мимо идёт конвейером без нужды в сырье.

А она отличница, – да. «Умница, дочка», – да.  
 _Проваливай из дому, овца паршивая_ , – да.

Сумка с плеча сползала катышками по любимой кофте.

Стыдно.  
Стыдно _пользоваться_ не уметь.  
Стыдно _хотеть_.

И в кармане, в кулаке кусочек часов греется, грязный, нечищеный. А за спиной _«не сможешь»_ – шепотом, исподтишка. 

Обидно больше. А ей до слёз.  
И слёз не хватает. Не хватает причин, вычурности, необычности, но-  
  


_...Умерла, дура. С моста скинулась, дура. По чужим рукам жизнь разметав мокрыми волосами и синюшными впалыми щëками..._

_...Умерла, дура. Ничего не взяла с собой, и кроссовки поставила один к одному, как в солдатскую шеренгу: раз-два – расчет окончен._

_Как, больно, скажи, а? Да что ты теперь скажешь._

_Умерла,_

_дура._

_Смогла._


End file.
